


A Lotus Petal, A Viper Scale

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassin AU, Don't copy to another site, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Luke discretely wiped his sweaty palms on the handkerchiefs placed in his pockets. Three years atPrudii'adeAcademy had taught him that appearances meant everything.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: Shards of Kyber [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the Discord said Mr. and Mrs. Smith but make it Padme and Anakin. I said lets make it the whole family but Padme and Anakin don’t realize they the kids know about them (even when they don’t know about each other) and oops, they accidently sent the kids to Assassin Academy. [Thanks, Uncle Obi-Wan!]
> 
> Then other shenanigans occurred and well… We have Luke getting seduction lessons and my fingers slipped.

Luke discretely wiped his sweaty palms on the handkerchiefs placed in his pockets. Three years at Prudii'ade Academy had taught him that appearances meant everything and the first stage of Courtship Lessons really just hammered that in.

It was… unusual… to be selected for further training so young. Typically, he knew, the next stages weren’t reached until later teen years. Some never got past stage two, their strengths lying in other areas. 

His father’s face flashed through his mind. Anakin Skywalker had his own brand of charm. He was dashing and cavalier but subtle wasn’t exactly a word that came to mind. 

_And the true heart of Courtship was subtly._

_Your face, my thane, is as a book where men_

_May read strange matters. To beguile the time,_

_Look like the time. Bear welcome in your eye,_

_Your hand, your tongue. Look like th’ innocent flower,_

_But be the serpent under ’t._

To be selected at fourteen meant that he had shown some skill and promise in the area. And to be called for private lessons with The Negotiator themselves! His stomach fluttered with nerves but he swallowed them down.

The name was a legend. Only a select few knew the face behind it. 

Heart beating in his chest, the door loomed in front of him. At the back of his mind, he weakly wondered how Leia was doing in her marksmanship practice. 

Now dry palm pressed to antique brass, he opened the door and confidently walked into the room. Head up, shoulders back, easy smile on his face — just like he’d been taught.

His eyes caught on the figure calmly leaning against the desk in the room. The mysterious Negotiator. 

Familiar ginger hair glinted in the sun streaming in from the windows and blue eyes — eyes he’d known since he was a child — crinkled at him, amused.

Luke turned around and walked back out.

The door closed behind him. The sound of soft laughter floated from underneath the door.

 _Kriff_.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened in their third year. Until then, no one had really thought about it. About _them_. The Skywalkers had an unusual name. One that was easily remembered but they weren't - generally - trouble makers. 

Intelligent, yes. Delightful company, in their ways. Luke was truly charming. A smile from him could light up a room. Leia was more reserved but could win over even the sternest of their teachers with her sincerity and sharp wit. Each had their strengths and they were both skilled. 

Perhaps a little too skilled. Perhaps they were a little too easy to overlook. Perhaps they didn't cause enough trouble.

Yet, their third year is when it all started. 

Legendary names crawled out of the woodwork. Names whispered in the halls at night. In the dark in the dorms. Names that were suddenly volunteering to come and teach at the Academy. 

The Captain. Snips. The Handmaiden. Maverick.

_ The Negotiator. _

And every one was greeted with a sigh and an eyeroll. Every one just grinned back or quipped at the Skywalker twins. 

Every one given a title of Aunt or Uncle.

No longer constrained by the shadows and able to shirk their classmates' attention, a certain type of chaos began to follow the twins. A new phrase began to circulate, apparently overheard from some of their guest lecturers. 

_ The Skywalker Effect. _


End file.
